


The Games We Play!

by Ariyana



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blindfolds, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Death Threats, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Formalwear, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marking, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Power Imbalance, Reimagining, Roughness, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Diego and Lila have a complicated relationship.Kinktober 2020: Featuring Pairing, Diego/LilaDay Four: BlindfoldsDay Thirteen: SeductionDay Seventeen: Formal Wear
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy/Lila Pitts
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950295
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting
> 
> Since I've done three one shots featuring [Five and Diva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763106/chapters/65288296). I decided to spotlight Diego and Lila for this one shot. Any further prompts I do for this couple will be added as a new chapter to this piece. Just for the sake of tidiness.
> 
> I went with the prompt of blindfolds for this, but it is mostly mild sexual content. Future fics could get more explicit, so mind the tags! And yes I am posting this a day earlier, since I am likely to fall behind as the month goes on.

Diego wasn’t sure how he ended up in his current position. One minute he and Lila were arguing the next, he was lying in bed with her sitting on top of him, while his eyes were covered with a scarf.

“I didn’t agree to this.” He said annoyed.

“Shh, don’t be such a baby.” She retorted, running her hands over his chest. 

He shivered under the touch as he hadn’t seen it coming. He was acutely more aware of his other senses as he was deprived of his vision. The softness of her skin, the sound of her breathing and the smell of her perfume washed over him. Then he felt her tongue graze over his neck and his body gave an involuntary shudder as he let out a gasp.

“Fuck…” He muttered.

“All in due time.” She quipped, nipping at his jawline as she nuzzled her face against his neck and began suckling the sensitive flesh there. He already knew she was going to leave a mark, Lila was possessive like that. Always leaving marks as if to remind him and anyone who dared to look at him that he belonged to her. 

He huffed, his frustration growing as all he wanted to do was touch her in return, but she was pinning down his arms with her knees. “Come on, Lila. Be fair!” He told her, trying to move from underneath her.

“You know you like this!” She insisted, shifting her body to keep her weight on him effectively. Though at the same time, she ran a hand over his crotch, squeezing the forming bulge in his pants.

Instantly he groaned at the contact, which was quickly followed by a grimace as he hated just how much power she had over him. It was always so hard to think straight when she started down this path. Inevitably he would give in, he always gave in. He just couldn’t resist her and they both knew it. 

Suddenly her lips were upon his and all he could do was moan into her mouth as she practically plundered his with her tongue. While his mind tried to decide what she tasted like, she definitely had a distinct taste that was all her own. Though he was pulled from that line of thought as he felt the sting of her hand across his cheek.

“Are you paying attention? So help me god if you are thinking about someone else!” She snapped, causing him to frown beneath his blindfold.

“I’m distracted by  _ you _ , Lila!” He snapped back, an annoyed groan escaping his lips. Why did his woman have to be so bipolar?! However even that thought was fleeting once she went back to nuzzling her face against his neck again. Thus the rollercoaster that was their relationship continued.


	2. What's Going On With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego gets the feeling something is going on with Lila and Five, but Lila distracts him from that train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still behind on these ficlets for kinktober, but this one is related to [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016690). For anyone curious about what is going on between Lila and Five.
> 
> Day 13: Seduction | Handjobs | Roleplay | Humiliation
> 
> This one features Seduction used to deflect from questions. Apologies for the shortness, but my braincells are giving out on me from all the writing I've been doing today.

Lila had been acting strange and Diego wasn’t sure how to take it. She had gone from being hyper focused on him to actively avoiding him. That alone made him paranoid that she was hiding something from him. Her and Five seemed to be at each other’s throats more vicious than ever, which frustrated him, since he only wanted them to try and get along. But even their arguments seemed off somehow. As if they were simply trying too hard to be mad over petty things when they likely couldn’t care less.

Though it wasn’t until he had spotted Lila hand Five a cup of coffee and the two seemed amicable to each other for a moment that a red flag was triggered. It wasn’t the random act of kindness, but the look that passed between them. There was a certain amount of fondness and Five didn’t generally have fondness for anyone, but maybe Vanya and Ben in the past. It was enough to have him confront Lila about her behavior.

“Diego, you’re being a little ridiculous. He’s just a kid and you are acting jealous.” She said looking completely unimpressed.

“Five isn’t some ordinary kid, Lila and I think you’re smart enough to figure that out by now.” He frowned. “And I’m not acting jealous!” He added after a moment of thought.

Lila laughed as she closed the distance between them. “What’s a matter, big boy? Do you need my attention?” She teased, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He tensed at the gesture, feeling as if she were trying to distract him from the topic at hand.

“Oh no, you aren’t changing the topic! What’s going on with you and Five?” He insisted.

“Nothing, he’s just your bratty younger brother.” She replied, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to nuzzle her face against his neck. Her tongue began to sweep over his pulse, sending chills down his spine.

Slowly he felt his resolve to get to the bottom of things start to crumble as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. By the time she pulled back from his neck, he glanced down at her with a half-lidded gaze.

“Kiss me.” She ordered. 

Instinctively he followed her order leaning down to claim her lips in a heated kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He absolutely hated how much power this woman had over him that he was practically putty in her hands. But he couldn’t complain when she gave him her full attention.


	3. The Consulate Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila, Five and Diego go to the Mexican Consulate to find Reginald Hargreeves, but things go to shit for Lila and her cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a canon rewrite of a scene from the show through the lens of Lila having had sex with Diego and behind Diego's back, she had also fucked Five. Which is addressed in my fic, [I Hate You!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016690/chapters/65953504) and then gets further explored in my other fic, [Spare Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158720/chapters/66326909).
> 
> Day 17: Formal Wear theme is covered here, though no actual sex is taking place here. Since it was all implied in the past that she did things with both brothers.

“After you.” She said, glancing back at Five as they were all crouched down behind some cars at the Mexican Embassy. Diego had already moved ahead of them and Lila had thought to be nice to Five, especially after what had happened between them at Elliot’s apartment the other day. However he merely glared at her but otherwise remained silent and unmoving. Back to this again, she thought a bit bitterly as she had hoped that maybe he would be a little nicer to her given the fact that they had fucked several times over the course of one drunken evening. “What, I can’t be polite?” she questioned, wondering why now he wanted to be an asshole again.

“Look just cut the crap. Alright, I’m not my dimwitted brother who might buy your bullshit, but just because we fucked doesn’t mean shit. I don't trust you for a goddamn second.” He whispered with a snarl in his voice.

“Ouch. You really know how to cut deep. Oh ye, of little faith.” She replied with a smirk. Ugh, he was so fucking annoying, it just pissed her off more that he was still better in bed than his brother. However she had a job to do despite his bony ass and she was determined to keep him alive like she had been ordered to do. Even if she did have to fight off the urge to drop kick his ass off a fucking cliff.

“Stick it up your ass!” He glared at her with sheer loathing, any affection he had held for her seemingly gone. She however was not going to let that deter her from her mission, even if she had to continue to wonder what she had done to raise his ire with her again.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to follow after Diego, remaining crouched down to get past security. Before long the three of them had managed to sneak inside the Consulate to see the party going full blown complete with a Mariachi band and tons of champagne flutes being passed around by waiters. She took in her surroundings as Diego and Five quickly conversed.

“I’ll take the upstairs, you get downstairs.” Five said to his brother, who was looking around the room trying to see if he could spot Hargreeves.

“Got it.” Diego replied as he watched Lila grab a flute of champagne for herself.

Five moved to head toward one of the staircases, before he stopped and turned back to look at Diego. “Oh and Diego.” He started, waiting for his brother to make eye contact again. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He added with a sarcastic smile, glancing over to Lila for a second.

She rolled her eyes again, wondering if it would call attention to them if she punched him in the face. Though she quickly thought better of it as she tried to maneuver in the other direction, hopefully toward the secondary stairs, so that she could keep a closer eye on Five just in case shit went down. But Diego stopped her from splitting away from him.

“Hey, you’ve been acting strange lately and then you up and vanished this morning. Where’d you go?” He asked, looking at her as if she committed a crime.

She merely looked at him as if he had grown another head to mask her annoyance that he was questioning her like he owned her. “I went to snag some more bandages for your wound and then I grabbed a bite to eat that wasn’t some stupid jello crap.” She replied, before draining the remainder of her champagne and putting the empty flute down on one of the trays of a passing waiter, while grabbing herself another glass. “So is the interrogation over?” She asked after a beat, clearly annoyed.

“Are you lying to me?” He asked flatly and got an incredulous glare in return.

“Gimme a break, Diego. I told you where I went. What’s the big deal?” She asked, the sounds of the band playing a pasa doble caught her attention. Distraction! She thought immediately as she put her flute on a nearby table and pulled Diego toward the dance floor. “Sounds like they are playing our song.” She told him as they entered the fray of dancing couples.

The move had blessedly changed the subject between them as they danced for a couple of minutes before Diego caught sight of a tall blonde woman and became distracted as he left her alone to go talk to said woman. Lila frowned feeling momentarily a sting of jealousy before remembering she had a mission to handle. She moved toward the stairs for the service workers and headed up to the second level to find Five. She heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and decided to duck into one of the unlock doors, hoping the room was unoccupied. Thankfully the room was unoccupied, but the group of footsteps became louder as she heard a bunch of men’s voices nearing the door.

“Shit.” She muttered as she moved to hide in the closet, closing the door just in time to see twelve men enter the room. Suddenly in a flash of blue light Five was in the closet next to her. She barely suppressed a squeak as Five quickly covered her mouth with a frown on his face.

She glared at him and flipped him the bird for scaring her, but seeing as how they were hiding neither could say anything. Five removed his hand from her mouth as they listened to the men talk. It seemed Five had been right that his father was the twelfth member of the Majestic Twelve. As she heard the man speak for the first time and Five whispered out ‘Dad’ to which Lila could only glare up at him as it seemed that Reginald heard that whisper.

‘What the fuck?’ Lila mouthed at him angrily as Reginald warned everyone to quiet down as he grabbed a nearby fireplace poker and approached the closet. Instinctively both she and Five pressed against the back wall of the closet trying to remain in the shadows. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and the next thing she knew they were falling onto the floor in the hallway. “What the hell, Five?” She whispered in case the men could still hear them.

“What were you doing in there?” He asked her as he moved to climb to his feet.

“Hiding, what the fuck did it look like I was doing?” She snapped, having just about enough of his attitude as she climbed to her feet.

Though before he could retort, one of the Swedes, the largest one to be exact, turned the corner of the hallway and spotted both Five and Lila. “Shit.” They both breathed out in unison as the big guy made a beeline for them, tossing her into a nearby wall with a heavy thud, while trying to go for Five’s throat. Five teleported out of his reach, only to reappear behind him, kicking the back of the man’s leg causing it to buckle and bringing him crashing down to his knees. Though when Five went to snap the man’s neck, he couldn’t seem to get enough leverage to do so as he tossed Five over his shoulder as if he were a mere rag doll.

Quickly Lila climbed to her feet and grabbed a painting off the wall, slamming it down over the blonde man’s head. His skull ripped through the canvas but he seemed entirely unfazed. So she went for the low blow which worked to get him back on his knees again as Diego came up the stairs only to be attacked by the other two Swedes. The one she kicked below the belt was back on his feet and he roughly grabbed her sending her flying over a small table that held a bronze bust of someone she assumed was important in Mexico. She hit the floor with a thud, she heard Diego call out her name. As she glanced up the largest Swede was wailing on Five, while Diego was getting double teamed. She had tried to sand bag only using moves that a civilian would use to defend themselves, but those idiots were too strong. They certainly weren’t acting as if they were on the same side, especially since it looked like they were intent on killing both Five and Diego.

Her eyes landed on the wall and the various things around them, trying to decide how she would handle things. She jumped to her feet, kicked off her heels and ran toward the wall, using it to catapult herself up toward the chandelier, which she used to swing herself forward catching the big Swede between her thighs and trying to snap his thick neck to no avail. Thus she settled for flipping him off his feet toward one of the windows, but her momentum fell short and Five took the opportunity to shove the man out the window before he could fully recover again as Lila sprinted down the hall and landed a roundhouse kick on one of Diego’s attackers sending the man flying through one of the other windows. She picked up one of Diego’s knives off the floor as she grabbed her shoes and ran down the stairs. Satisfied that Diego could handle himself now that things were even. Though mentally she was cursing herself for showing too much of her skill in front of both Five and Diego. Even though she helped them, she knew they both didn’t trust her.

By the time they made it outside, she had managed to get her shoes back on. Five was shouting in Greek at Hargreeves, who promptly ignored him and left with the tall blonde lady that had caught Diego’s eye earlier. Heh. Like father, like son?

“We really need to get the hell out of here, before those blonde assholes come back or we get arrested.” She said to Five and Diego.

“When you say we, who exactly do you mean?” Five asked, giving her a scrutinizing gaze.

“There wasn’t a lot of ambiguity in that sentence.” She replied with a flat stare.

“Five, she’s right, man.” Diego chimed in.

“Look I don’t know who you are or where you came from, but I suggest you go back there post haste.” Five said ignoring Diego completely.

“Wow, I just helped save both your asses and this is the thanks I get?” She asked incredulously.

“That’s the problem. You are _too good_. You ask too many questions and you fight like you know exactly what you are doing!” Five snapped, clearly having enough of her deflecting.

“So what? I can handle myself and that makes me the bad guy?” She scoffed, looking over to Diego.

“He’s right, you do.” Diego agreed with his brother, looking at her with a frown.

“I don’t fucking believe this.” She muttered, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. She had fucked both these assholes and they were going to treat her like this?

“If I see you anywhere near me or my brother, I will kill you.” Five said flatly walking away without giving her a chance to retort.

Despite herself, she flinched as Five had been growing on her and now it felt as if he slapped her on the face. Diego continued to stare at her without saying another word. He was about to walk away without saying anything when she reached out to grab his arm. “Diego, I...” She started, but he held up his hand.

“I’m used to being around liars, Lila. But I like it better when I have an idea of  _ why _ they are lying. You haven’t been forthcoming with me. I feel it in my gut. Thanks for helping me and my brother out, but it’s time for us to part ways.” He said as he walked away following after Five.

“Really? After everything we have been through, you are just tossing me out like garbage?” She asked incredulously, trying to mask her hurt at being rejected twice over. It definitely stung more than she would ever admit. She let out a huff as she decided to head back to her mother’s hotel suite. Clearly she had failed this mission and her mother must have been lying to her, since the Swedes had attacked them all with the intent to kill. She glanced down at the beaded bracelet she wore, her fingers snapping the elastic as she tried to calm her nerves. Though as she considered things she wasn’t sure what made her sadder, Diego’s rejection of her or Five’s. The fact that she even had to ask herself that made her stomach churn. She was getting soft.


End file.
